


One Plus One, Two For Life

by Hobini



Series: ChanBaek Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i tried rescuing it, slight angst, so excuse my past self for this, very very, wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobini/pseuds/Hobini
Summary: Baekhyun worries about his husband overworking himself.





	One Plus One, Two For Life

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty old one but I hope you enjoy

It's another boring and overly stressful day for Park Chanyeol. The tall businessman has been sitting in his home-office for the past three hours, not even moving to go to the bathroom. He didn't notice the frequent glances his husband would steal at him through the slightly opened door either. The brunet standing just outside the door to the office of his husband eyes the taller man, worry all over his petite features. When he sees Chanyeol banging his head onto the desk in frustration, Baekhyun can't stand doing nothing and opens the door fully. "Chanyeol?", the brunet's voice comes out rather quietly, as if he's not sure if the other is awake, even though he just saw him stressing about his work. Baekhyun doesn't continue until he hears a soft hum coming from the taller figure and a sigh leaves his lips, Baekhyun didn't know he was holding. He starts making his way to the other on the other end of the room, who still hasn't lifted his head.

"You should take a break and eat something." Baekhyun had told him that precisely half a hour ago, but the other only shrugged him off with a "later" and since the brunet didn't want to disturb him any further, he just left Chanyeol for the next thirty minutes. Now, the taller answered with the same "later" from earlier, a hint of irritation in his voice. Baekhyun tries his best to not feel saddened by the obvious distant atmosphere around them and feel understanding instead.

"Chanyeol, you haven't eaten anything since you came home. Listen to me and just take a little break, please?"

"Can't you see that I'm busy?", Chanyeol snarks, snapping his head up in Baekhyun's direction with a kind of furious look. The bags under the taller's eyes made it look #more tired than angry though. "Don't be a distraction and let me do my work, please!"

Altough Baekhyun knows his tall husband probably didn't mean to sound this irritated, the older one still takes it to heart. Baekhyun has been worrying about the other since he came back from work, because Chanyeol hasn't done anything other than work his ass off for the past weeks, and the smaller also tried to get him out of his office since he also knew how Chanyeol would neglect everything when he's working (showering included). And now that Baekhyun is being called a nuisance and has seemingly only been bothering Chanyeol, instead of helping him, he feels his heart sink.

"I-I'm sorry," Baekhyun couldn't help the quiver in his voice as he apologized and he hates himself for sounding so apparently hurt. He just couldn't handle it when someone raised their voice at him. "I will... I'll just leave something in front of the door and won't bother you anymore... I'm sorry."

Baekhyun turns around and is about to hurriedly walk out of the room to not further be a further trouble when the deep voice of the taller stops him in his tracks, "No, Baek, wait." There's sigh, one which shows just how tired he actually is, before Chanyeol continues. "I'm sorry, come here."

Baekhyun slowly turns around again with an insecure look and eyes the other, who has his arm streched out in Baekhyun's direction. He really doesn't want to bother his husband more than he already did, so he only takes a few steps in the taller's direction, before stopping again. If Baekhyun would be looking up and not down on his own feet like they are the most interesting things in the world, he would have seen the upset expression on Chanyeols face when he sees his usually cheery husband stand a good arms length away from him, as if he's afraid of Chanyeol. The taller man tries again, with an even softer tone, "Closer, baby."

When Baekhyun hears the endearment Chanyeol gave him a long time ago, his head turns up again, as he ever so slowly takes further steps. When the brunet stands directly in front of a still sitting Chanyeol he can't help but fidget with the sleeves of his, well actually his husband's, sweater and look like a puppy that just got scolded for something he shouldn't have done. Which isn't that far from the truth, Baekhyun thinks while silently standing there and not daring to say a word in fear of angering the taller.

Baekhyun is taken off guard and even lets out a small squeak in surprise, when two arms sling around his waist and he's pulled forward until Chanyeol can burry his face in his little husband's belly and pull him closer to snuggle the smaller. While Baekhyun is a flustered and confused mess, Chanyeol's lips leave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling, for being such a douchebag," he starts after a while of silence. Chanyeols voice is quiet, sounds muffled, but Baekhyun is still able to hear every single word as clear as day since this is the voice he fell in love with. "I know I've been neglecting you because of my work and now I've even let all my frustration out on you and yelled at you," Chanyeol's voice is merely above a whisper now and it breaks the brunet's heart for his husband's voice to sound so full of remorse. "I regret it, I'm truly sorry for being such a horrible husband. You'd deserve so much better, and I know that, but here I am, being an asshole."

Normally, there isn't anyone the vulnerable one in their relationship, both are usually pretty bright and, most of the time, speak their minds without hesitation. If one had to choose though, it would be Baekhyun, because he naturally blames himself way too fast. But right now, as Chanyeol's face is burried in the smaller's sweater and the brunet is able to feel the arms around him shake, one can't help but be surprised. Chanyeol had never shown any weakness; only once, on the day of his sister's funeral, and even then, the only one who saw this weak side of his was the guy he loves more than anyone in this world, even himself, Park-Byun Baekhyun. And as Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol isn't the guy to feel bad about something and openly show it, not counting jealousy because when someone tries to steal things that belong to him the taller won't hesitate to show his displeasure ( _especially_  if it has to do with his husband), Baekhyun instantly knew that the taller has been internally going crazy and building up stress way worse than he first thought.

Throwing out every bit of his insecure and (secretly) shy self out of the window for now, since his most precious person needs his comfort now, Baekhyun wiggles his arms out of Chanyeol's hold and starts stroking the taller's soft black locks like a mother would do to their child. "Chan... it's not your fault, okay? Don't blame yourself please." Baekhyun starts carressing the big hands around his body, trying to loosen the tight grip and linking the larger hands with his slender ones when he succeeds. Chanyeol looks up into those beautiful eyes of his beautiful husband, half expecting to see the opposite of his spoken words, but relaxing when he doesn't see anything but adoration and love. Their noses are just inches apart and their breath's mix, but neither of the two pull away, liking the close proximity they haven't shared for a while. "And you're far from being horrible. You're the best husband I can ever wish for, even more than that, and I would never accept anyone but you, Channie."

Baekhyun gives one of those cute eye-smiles of his that make him look even more irresistable and Chanyeol feels himself becoming a puddle. His heartbeat quickens and it feels like he just fell for the petite brunet in front of him all over again. ' _How many times does this make it now, I've lost count at 283_ ', Chanyeol briefly thinks to himself as he squeezes his husband's hands, before letting go and kissing him on the lips. It's sweet, rather innoccent and over way faster than both would have liked, but it's enough to show the sincerety in the taller's next words, as his eyes began to water ever so slightly and he tries giving one of his signature smiles. "God, I love you so much. I wonder what I ever did to deserve someone as perfect as you."

Baekhyun feels his cheeks flush at the words spilling out of the other's mouth, but he tries to ignore the urge to hide his face and chuckles, whispering "I love you too", while kissing his husband on the forhead. When Baekhyun pulls away and Chanyeol suddenly pulls him on his lap, the brunet's lips leave a surprised yelp. The next thing the smaller one knows, he is sitting on Chanyeol's lap and being kissed on the neck. The taller leaves butterfly kisses all around Baekhyun's neck and jaw and this time, the brunet can't help but feel flustered. "C-chan, what about your paper work?"

Said man's lips leave a low growl at the mention of those god forsaken sheets, but he doesn't stop and continues kissing the other's exposed skin. "I'm taking a break." When Chanyeol sees an old, almost not recognizable, hickey he had left a while ago, he sucks on the same spot another one, loving the half-moan that slips from his husband's slips. "Weren't you the one to suggest that?"

"Y-yeah, b-but you know..." And stuttering mess-Baekhyun is back. "Maybe you should eat something fi--" The brunet gets interrupted when Chanyeol sucks another hickey on a rather sensitive spot and Baekhyun's lips leave a sound that sounds suspiciously like he just _mewled_.

"Hm?", Chanyeol hums. The smaller's able to feel the smirk of the other on his neck and honestly, he doesn't have the strenth to protest further than this when it's been way too long since the last time Chanyeol had touched him like this and they both have missed it.

Baekhyun gasps and his slender fingers automatically tug themself in the black hair of his husband when said husband's hands travel down to the brunet's clothed butt and knead it playfully. The smaller one pulls at Chanyeol's hair softly, making the taller look up from his proud work on the soft skin of his lover, and smashes their lips together in a fiery kiss. Baekhyun missed this; Chanyeol's touches, Chanyeol's kisses, _Chanyeol_.

The kiss didn't start off innocently from the beginning and so it didn't take long for their tongues to get involved and Baekhyun moaning ever so softly into the other's mouth. As the kisses they share continue to get messier and sloppier, the brunet is already able to feel a slight bulge in Chanyeol's pants, but he couldn't be one to blame when his own pants feel too tight right now.

When Baekhyun pulls away to get some air in his lungs, he rests his head in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. "Let's take this to the bedroom," the breathy and in general already low voice of the black-haired businessman just right beside Baekhyun's left ear, one of his sensitive spots by the way, made the room seem even hotter than it already was before. The brunet is only able to nod meekly, but that's enough for Chanyeol to lift him up in his arms, as Baekhyun immediately has to wrap his arms around the taller's neck and his legs around his abdomen.

Chanyeol carries his little husband to their shared bedroom, slowly lying him down and whispering small 'I love you's inbetween their continuation from where they left off.


End file.
